An Archer, a Monster, and a King
by Nekton
Summary: Few people are ever so lucky to relive life again. Reincarnation doesn't happen for everyone unless fate decides it's necessary for a soul to be in a new body. Neumann, Timeenah, Asher, Carol, and Stillman will be tied together by fate to find their role to play.
1. Prologue

Reincarnation. It is a word that means whenever someone dies he or she will be reborn to a new being whether it be animal, plant, or another human however, not everyone is fortunate enough to be reborn into a new life and in very few cases that person will have some memories of their past lives.

Prologue

"Wake up Arklin" he groaned as the light keep was beaming in his face. Archer opened his eyes everything was dark so dark the could even tell if he was standing on solid ground or floating on air "hello Arklin, you might not know where you are or why you are here but I would to explain," a white glowing ball of fluff with two large black eyes said "I'm dead" the fluff ball smiled "wow, you're the first man I know who accepted the fact he is dead," the fluff said "don't patronize me." The fluff ball stared at Archer with her black eyes suddenly the young man kneeled to the ground with a pain in his stomach.

"You were shot in the stomachache by an arrow that was the cause of your death" "thanks for the information now I can be reminded of how I died for the rest of my after life," Archer said clutching his aching belly "don't worry when you get reincarnated I won't give you the previous life memories unless you want them." Archer became confused "so I'm not going to the eternal light or whatever you call it?," he asked "no, I got to you before the angel of death did. The reason I did it was because you're death was kinda uncool and you were like some supporting character in a book who died a slow death knowing he would never say any last words to his love once" "I would have rather stayed in the afterlife than return to the world I was born in."

"Oh, silly Arklin you're not going back to that world I'm sending to a different one like the silver hair guy was," the fluff ball said"wait WHAT" everything went black.

A man was having his regular drink in a bar being carful not to get himself drunk. "Hey Alek, how about you stay for awhile the drinks are on me," the bartender said "no thanks I got to get home before the stars come in" the couple of bystanders began mumbling to one another "I feel bad for that guy" "his wife is descending into madness after the loss their daughter three months ago and she was only a three week old baby" "just hope a miracle happens."

Alek taking a short cut through the forest when he heard a baby crying "am I going mad?," he asked himself. He walked towards the sound only to find a terrifying sight a woman hanging from a tree with blood dripping down her legs and under was a baby with the umbilical cord still attached. Alek acted fast he cut the cord with his knife and picked up the babe using the sleeves of his shirt to wipe the blood off the face of the newborn "it's okay I won't hurt you."

He thought about taking the child to a clinic but it was a long way from his home and the child was obviously hungry "Liana still has milk... I just hope she'll alright with that" Alek walked inside with the wailing child "ALEK WHY MUST I BE TOURNAMENTED LIKE THIS HEARING THE CRIES OF OUR DEAD CHILD," Liana shouted but froze on the spot seeing the shrieking baby in her husband's arms "Liana let me explain I-" the woman immediately ripped off her shirt took the child and put the left nipple into the mouth. The baby began to viciously suck the milk "is the baby a boy or girl? I didn't stop to see the gender," Alek said "a boy...Alek what were you thinking taking this child and what happened to the mother?," Liana asked "she's dead, I found her hanging from a tree and already gave birth to the boy" "is that so...let's give him a name we can't keep calling him 'the boy' forever I'm thinking about Neumann."

"Neumann, that's a unique choice but are you saying we should adopt him?," Alek asked "if we don't who will? I'm pretty sure no one would want to take in a child with a different skin color" she was right the child has a darker shade of brown than anyone in town despite having straight blonde hair "I guess you're right but since the war has started they might think negatively of him."

The boy was given clothes however, the clothes were female from their deceased daughter "he is not going to replace the one we lost Liana," Alek said "I know that but if fate wanted us to have him then he's our forever son."


	2. Bonds

Alek walked through town heading for work as one of the King's royal magicians and blacksmith. His family's special quality was making magic weapons for the army this kind of power is what makes the kingdom of Damone so powerful. "Good morning Alek," a maid said "good morning Mrs. Gwen" "and good morning to you Neumann." The turned around to see his ten year old son behind him "I see your invisibility magic works," he said "don't worry dad mom knows I'm here it's my duty as the princess's personal bodyguard," Neumann said proudly. It happened when he was four and Princess Alana was five Alek had brought Neumann to the castle for the first time everyone was amazed by the child's skin color it dark as chocolate.

Alana was immediately interested in Neumann wanting to know everything about the boy eventually the two became friends and the chocolate skinned boy told her one day "I want to make sure the bad guys won't ever get you" it was then he became her personal bodyguard learning magic at an early age. Neumann has been recognized by his amazing archery skills and made his own unique magic crossbow Alek is obviously proud of his son despite the child being adopted.

Neumann was with the princess in the castle garden "why hello little sister," Prince Adam said walking to her. Adam is three years older than Neumann and best friend he met the boy through his sister taking a liking to him "Adam what do you want can't you see I'm busy making flower crowns?," the eleven year old girl asked "I just want to see a younger sister, am I doing something wrong?," he ask sarcastically "no, but don't mess me up flower crowns are quite difficult to make" "hey Neumann let's play knights with the wooden swords I have!" The two boys began to do the sword play both having been trained for swordsmanship together "Adam there you are!," Mr. Willow said "you snuck away from tutoring again, listen as the oldest child in the Royal family education is very important as for the rest of the kingdom the children go to school education is very important for future generations," he said smiling "you said that incorrectly" "I KNOW WHAT SAID JUST TRYING TO GET POINT ACROSS ABOUT HOW IMPORTANT EDUCATION IS."

"Let's go Neumann those two are going to be arguing for a while," Alana said the two walked away going to a certain tree in the forest a dryad lived in that tree. She is very old and wise giving wisdom to the Royal family for generations the kingdom made a deal with the dryads centuries ago when ever a tree is wanted to be cut down they have to make sure a tree spirit doesn't inhabit the wood and when a new tree is growing a dryad must let others know it's a baby dryad.

The dryad that lived in the Royal tree was named Dara "hello children I can sense trouble in your hearts," she said "I'm nervous Dara, the boy my father promised to be my husband will meet me tomorrow," Alana said blushing "I see the oldest son of the kingdom Shwells is coming to see his bride to be. The boy has never met me so I can't tell if he's good or bad for you," Dara said "I can assure you that with those beautiful green eyes, brown hair, and fair skin of yours that many men will want to be with this princess" Alana began to blush harder and ran to the castle "you're jealous Neumann and it isn't going to help you in the future" the boy's eyes widen "I know you have gained feelings for Alana but there's nothing you can do even with magic and when she marries the prince" "I know she'll leave and hardly ever see me again."

The next day Drake Prince of Shwells came he had tanned skin and red hair his purple eyes scanning the harbor "hello Prince Drake I'm a Royal Magician named Alek here to export you to the castle," Alek said "thanks I can't wait to meet my bride maybe she'll be as beautiful as all the rumors say," the fifteen year old boy said "she's quite a beauty." Neumann didn't leave home that day his mom was worried "is there something wrong Neumann you could always talk to me," she said "it's not fair why does he get to be with forever," the boy looked like he was going to cry "I know it isn't fair. Before I met your father there was a man who seemed like the only one for me until he broke my heart by marrying another girl then Alek came along and now I'm happy."

Neumann knew what his mother was trying to say but it would be a long time before he could find someone. Drake and Alek arrived quickly Alana was introduced to him a nervous eleven year old hoping to make this relationship work.

Neumann walked through the city running some errands when he saw the two future mates exploring the town his heart felt like it was shot with an arrow "I'll someone for me someday like mom said." A man was with the children wearing professional clothes his very presence gave off negative vibes "Neumann I have see you all day this is my fiancé first Prince Drake of Shwells," Alana said running up to the ten year old "it's nice to meet you Neumann, Lady Alana spoke a lot about you," Drake said he seems nice but somewhat naive "this man right here is my guardian Lord Salt."

Lord Salt had some kind of aura around him which was very creepy he didn't seem completely trustworthy but being raised to not judge a book by the cover Neumann greeted the man respectively. It would be until Neumann was seventeen when things began to get good or bad.


	3. Shock

"NEUMANN WAKE UP YOU ARE SEVENTEEN I DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS ALL THE TIME," Liana shouted "CRAP I OVER SLEPT AND THE WEDDING IS TODAY" Neumann rushed out his room grabbing the baked bread his mother made and was about to head out "son wouldn't it be embarrassing if the captain of the Royal guard were to show up a wedding with no pants on?," she asked the young man saw that he was almost fully dressed "thanks for that mom." "I'll be there later serving food for the banquet!," Liana shouted as her son ran to town "isn't Neumann the captain of the Royal guard?," one village girl asked "yeah, he's the only person with skin like chocolate despite having straight blonde hair" "if you look past that he's actually pretty cute."

Many village girls (maybe some boys) wanted to be noticed by Neumann he was very popular being a Mage and captain of the royal guard "Neumann I'm glad you could make it," Adam said "we need the guards to be on undercover duty remember this is a wedding I trust that you won't let your guard down Drake is already here" the brown eyed male looked down still smiling "look I know over the years you've developed feelings for Alana but you must understand there's nothing that can be done" " I know but before she says 'I do' I want to tell her my feelings."

Adam sighed "I won't stop you from doing it but think about the impact on her heart when you tell her," he said Neumann went to Alana's room knocking on the door "come in." His eyes widen seeing the bride in her gown Alana was beautiful "I came to see you before the wedding actually starts," he said blushing "thank you Neumann I hope my husband can be good to me" "I hope so too" the two stayed silent for a few minutes "Alana I want to tell you something for the longest time I-" she placed a finger on his lips "I know what you mean but we have to move on."

A wedding is a beautiful thing and when it rains the blessings are being poured down. Neumann's heart was in great pain he skipped the banquet and decided to go outside to the garden. The young man was at the edge of the forest when he heard two familiar voices "I knew assassinating the king of Shwells was a good idea his son is very naive and would be a great puppet Lord Salt," a man said "well Lord Tam when his wife has a baby I'll be that child's guardian and when the baby is around twelve the parents have to go then the country will really be ours," Lord Salt said.

Neumann had hid himself under some bushes fortunately the rain clouds and his dark skin made it easy to hide "let's get inside before the storm gets worse" when he sure they were gone the man stood then suddenly two arms grabbed him from behind. His head hurt the person knocked him out "it seems like our rat is waking up," Lord Salt's voice made Neumann snap his eyes open "don't bother trying to escape your hands and feet are bound also your mouth has been gaged so no one can hear you" he was on a small fishing boat "you see I was raised by a family that knows about currents and this one will take you far from here but the sky seems to have gotten worse a small boat like that in stormy waters won't last long." He was in the ocean for a little while before the storm seriously kicked in Neumann began crying knowing it would a miracle for him so survive 'please I can't die like this someone SAVE ME,' he thought the boat tipped over.

Neumann was now sinking and losing consciousness before he blacked out it felt like hands were grabbing him pulling his body somewhere. "Don't tell me he's dead" "no the human is coming to" "he's quite cute" "Mila you are seven to young to date" he was dizzy "who are you?" His voice was raspy "we are mermaids who saw you drowning and took you to shore be grateful my sister and I have morals any other mermaid would have drowned you," a mermaid girl said "thank you" "go back to sleep human man someone will come to get you" the woman began singing a lullaby.


	4. I did this for fun

**This is like a trailer or preview**

(Insert mystical music)

( insert some old woman voice).

She was born with three bloods vampire, bakeneko, and mage. Ever since the murder of her mother and her father's disappearance Timeenah has lived with her adoptive family. Her older brother Asher, who is half elf, and a dragon for a guardian have always kept her close . When she meets a boy named Neumann Timeenah decides to leave town to find her father and find out who wants her dead.


	5. Tim and Ash

Timeenah was in the abandoned tunnels again it used to be a gold mine before it was forgotten. Her appearance wasn't strange to anyone they knew monsters and humans would sometimes have children. The girl's appearance was dark skin, crimson cat eyes, pink and black striped hair, and black cat ears and tail with pink at the tips. Asher was her older brother he too had dark skin like her but he was a half elf. Like all half elves their ears are like a human's but with pointed tips. Asher had silver-blue hair and dark blue eyes he was a very handsome young man being age twenty.

The half elf let his hair grow long enough to hide his ears Timeenah thinks he is embarrassed by his heritage. "Timeenah I know you're not in the mine again cause if you are I will personally lock you in a coffin!," Asher shouted at the entrance Timeenah decided to take the back way. If she could make beat her brother home then he won't start making ridiculous demands of restrictions. Unlike Asher the young girl could see in the dark without any trouble she tires of his overprotection. She was actually stronger and faster than him despite being sixteen years old with her vampire and bakeneko blood mixed with mage.

Finally at the back entrance she makes her way into the forest "hey pretty lady want to hang with us?" _Great just great._

Three tengu men were catcalling her. She couldn't blame them the tengu tribe have more males then females which is why they often want to flirt with another girl in order to keep the race somewhat alive "can't you guys flirt with the dove tribe? They have more females than males and you are both fowl monsters," Timeenah said "yeah we could" "but you were spotted now agree date one of us and you won't regret it" her eyes began glowing when a boomerang hit all three tengu. The tree vines began hitting the crows "RUN AWAY" the trio flew away quickly.

There at the edge of the woods was Asher holding his boomerang staring at her with his now angry blue eyes "I told you to stay close to me!," he shouted,"what in the hell possessed you to runaway like that?" This pissed her off but she kept a neutral face ignoring Asher's ranting about safety and other issues "you have anger problems I heard about a social club in town that deals with these issues," she said smiling "I don't need anger management classes...you lucky you're a girl cause I so want to beat the crap out of you" "do it then or maybe you know I could easily take you out." Being pulled by the ear wasn't fun over the years Asher learned how to keep her under his control.

In a desperate attempt to escape Timeenah bit his hand, transform into a cat, and ran into town. A black cat with pink patches was running from an angry half elf using her camouflage ability she darted through town all the way home. Once back a middle aged man was there he had green skin and white hair his yellow eyes were welcoming "let me guess you got him angry again," he said "yeah I lost him in town it'll take a while before he realizes I'm home."

Neumann opened his eyes the sun was out 'I slept till noon?,' he thought suddenly everything came to him "CRAP." Timeenah heard a scream of a man "seems like our guest has woken up," Neon said "is that why I kept smelling fish all morning?," Tim asked the man nodded. A teenager ran down the stairs he had dark skin like her and straight blonde hair Timeenah had to admit he was quite handsome "sorry I have to go," he said "sorry kid you are not leaving until I say so."

It took a while to get Neumann to agree on staying. He kept trying to leave but soon gave up his body was still exhausted and relaxing for a few days seems nice. "I'm Timeenah nice to meet you," the young lady said she could hear the blonde's heart racing he was probably afraid "I'm Neumann from the country of Damonē."

"Strange I thought people from the west had lighter skin color," Timeenah said "I'm one of a kind...is that your brother?" _Shit_ "Timeenah from no on you can't leave your room EVER," Asher said angrily " that's not fair!," the vampcat was about to cry "it's not like you have any friends waiting for you." Timeenah knew he was right she doesn't friends at the village none of the girls had enough courage to talk to her and most males were chased off by Asher. Neumann immediately stepped up "what do you mean she doesn't have any friends when I'm her friend!," he said Asher's eyes widened.

Timeenah immediately grabbed his arm dragging him away to a corner "what were you thinking?," she asked "I don't know. Look your brother was being a total ass and I couldn't let this go without regretting something," Neumann said "Asher come here," Neon said with a cold expression the half elf walked to him the dragon began to whisper in his ear.

Asher walked to Neumann and Timeenah "listen I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Timeenah you make me worry too much," he said "I'll forgive you one condition. Take those anger management classes" "damn."

A month wil go by before the trio start adventuring.


	6. Black eye

She remembers it like it was yesterday. Five year old Timeenah woke up to screaming. She smelled blood leaving her room as the little girl made it down stairs and then...

Timeenah snapped her eyes open to realize she was on Neumann's lap in cat form "did I wake you?," he asked. "No, I'm sorry if sleeping on your lap was uncomfortable," the girl said "not at all. You were whimpering though. Nightmare?" Timeenah nodded with tears threatening to leave her eyes "hey! Don't cry it's alright...you can talk about it," Neumann said "I'm sorry it happens sometimes...leaving now!" Timeenah suddenly ran off.

Neumann was now in town with Asher. He had been inside the large mansion for about a month and decided to go see what the place was like Asher went with him. The half elf was actually a really nice guy once his trust was gained. "I was told by Timeenah you loved archery. I'm taking you to the archery range just to see your skills," Asher said once they get there many people began trying to avoid them.

It was very puzzling. People , especially girls, were welcoming towards Neumann but tried to avoid even having proper eye contact with the half elf. The two were now at the archery range and the blonde was now showing off his skills Asher was actually quite impressed. They carried on until "leave me alone!," a young rabbit girl shouted some men were messing with her "come on girl we just want to take you out for dinner" she screamed "hey let go of her!," Asher shouted the men looked at him with hatful eyes.

"What makes you think being the adopted son of lord Neon give you authority over us?!," one man asked " doesn't matter whose son I am. Harassing a young woman isn't a good thing to do," Asher said the buff looking man walked to the half elf picking a fight.

Asher now has a black eye but the men were sent to the hospital. "That girl was really nice...are you sure it's alright?," Neumann asked "yes, you don't need to worry it happens sometimes and Timeenah will use her healing magic for the swelling," the half elf said. Neumann felt a little guilty leaving Asher to fight the men by himself. Next time he will definitely help Asher.


	7. Adios

" _Mommy why do those elf men come in every single week? Why do you tell me to hide in the closet and stay quiet?" A human woman with dark skin smiled. "Mommy why do you go with different men every day?," a little half elf asked his mother said that she "wrestles" with men and gets money for it. "I want to wrestle too!," he told her one day "no you don't, Asher grow up to become you not me. You should never want to be me."_

 _"It's been days momma. Why did we leave town to this one?" The woman told him to stay at the entrance of lord Neon's home saying she'll be back in five minutes. An entire day passed. "Boy come inside. She's not coming back," a dragon man said "no momma said she'd be back. She is just doing her job wrestling with men!"_

 _Neon felt nothing but sympathy for the child. "Then how about you come inside until she comes back or you'll catch a cold," he suggested "okay."_

Cansrel woke up. He didn't know what had happened. Just a few minutes ago the monster man was cooing at his daughter child whom he loved and suddenly pain. "I can't be...Fire she killed me, she tricked me, HOW COULD SHE? I'm her father!" Cansrel began shouting out swears "hey, Cansrel the asshole how you doing?," a glowing white fluffball asked "are you here to take my soul?," the man asked "no I'm not the grim reaper. I reincarnate people," Fluff said "reincarnation you say?" "Don't bother you have no powers anymore...mainly because you're dead."

This wasn't his day. Suddenly his throat began hurting "you were killed by a monster leopard thinking it was a baby. Fire killed you off for the sake of peace between you and Brigandell," Fluffball said her big black eyes sparkling with excitement "I guess it was my fault for even letting her live." Fluffball began laughing ,"oh and best part is she marries Brigan a few years after your death, hahahahahaha" "that's it when I get reincarnated I'm gonna kill the both of them!"

"Nax said the same thing about you when he found out how his adviser was controlling him the entire time," Fluffball was laughing so hard tears came out her eyes. "So Nax was reincarnated also...will I get to meet him?," Cansrel asked "maybe, but you won't even remember each other and he might try to kill at some point." "Wait what?" "Good bye and good luck" "HEY."

"Ow, be gentle Timeenah!," Asher said as the young lady place disinfectant on his eyes "my healing powers only seal wounds not kill off the germs," she replied "it's your fault Neumann. Why didn't you help me?," the half elf asked "sorry, besides I won't be able to help you the next time" "huh?" " I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

The next day Neumann left before dawn. He had to get back home to warn Adam, Alana, and even Drake. "Gosh, it's almost noon time to eat" he opened his traveling bag only to find a black cat with pink patches sleeping in it "T-TIMEENAH WHAT ARE DOING HERE." The young vampcat told him about the dreams of her father. He was telling her to find him before **they** do "what did your dad mean?," Neumann asked "I don't know. He just told me to find him in the south west." Timeenah and Neumann decided to travel together "the further west we go we'll most likely end up in wolf territory."

Asher was frantic "I haven't seen Timeenah all day," he told Neon "oh, she went with Neumann." It was like the whole world froze "NEUMANN YOU SON OF A BITCH" the half elf began packing as much as he needed and headed out to retrieve his sister.


	8. Wolf runt

Stillman. A wolf monster. A runt.

He is the only surviving son of the wolf chief Konnyr and his wife Halo. Stillman was born in Konnyr's first litter of wolf pups however, all the male babies died except for him and only his three older sisters. Halo was ashamed but Konnyr had a kind heart.

Konnyr decided for Stillman to learn like the other wolf warriors. He eventually gained the Status of Beta wolf which pissed off most of the warriors especially Halo and the eldest daughter Zeni. Yesterday his father called for him to the private quarters.

Stillman entered the room in fear. "Stillman come sit," Konnyr said the young male does what he is told "as my only surviving son and the first of your caliber to become more than an omega. I've decided when I leave this world you'll be the new leader." This news was amazing and also frightening.

"Father are you sure this isn't some mistake. I'm not an alpha like Zeni and the others." Konnyr smiles gently. "Stillman, we need someone who's heart is in the right place, as my will is written goes you will be the new lead."

Little did the both of them know Zeni was listening and scheming.


	9. Snake

The forest was alive. Asher uses his magic to make the fruit on trees to ripen enough for him to eat. He's never really been this far in forest before. This causes him to get lost.

"Crap, now where do I go?" The trees all look the same. "What is the matter young one," he heard a voice ask.

"Who's there?!"

"Will you run if I reveal myself?"

"No but you better not try anything funny!"

Out of the trees were four yellow eyes. A large brown snake with two heads came out of hiding "we are Sebra. It seems like you are lost young one," Sebra says. They slither closer until their heads are a few inches from Asher's face "we could help if you just look us in the eyes."

Asher pulls out his boomerang while looking at the yellow glowing eyes. "What are you playing at snake?" Sebra laughs "we're not playing," the snake uses the tip of their tail to brush his hair ," we see you're half Elfen." When the snake said that the half elf just ran. Asher ran so fast he couldn't stop in time to see the ditch up ahead.

He trips and hits his head. Waking up a pair of yellow eyes catch him off guard. The yellow glow seems unresistible "that's right keep looking," a voice says. Asher knows not to look but it feels so good.

Suddenly the eyes become colors that so beautiful. He feels something wrap around his body giving him a good squeeze "GULP." There's a loud 'Ping' he's only thinking about the colors. "Go to sleep" everything turns black. This time he wakes up feeling wet and warm-there's hardly any air. The half elf realizes he's in the snakes belly.

Coming up with the idea Asher uses the closest plans to make his escape. "Ow, fuck did tree just hit me?" His plan is working. The surrounding tree and vine began beating on the snake's belly. The snake begins to throw up and Asher slips out. "You'll pay for this!"

"Oh really?" Serbra widens all eyes as the tree branch throws the poor reptile. Asher finds his boomerang and other stuff. He smells due to snake fluid on his clothes and eventually finds a hot spring. Taking a bath and washing his clothes he hears someone shout "OH MY GOSH. FATHER THEIRS A PERVERTED MAN IN OUR TERRITORY.


End file.
